That's How Much I Need You
by Sra. Queen
Summary: Clark risks his life to save the world. But how will Lois deal with the tragedy that it's coming in her way?


This story is set in the future, Lois and Clark are together, so this story could take place in season 11.

This story also involves Doomsday coming back, because I don't think Clark really killed him at the end of season 8.

There are flashbacks and they're in italic.

Thanks to my beta reader who corrected my mistakes. Enjoy the fic. And please review.

**That's How Much I Need You.**

I'm falling from a cliff. If I didn't know any better I would say this is a dream, and I just wish I could wake up and my real life would still be amazing as it was yesterday. That was when everything came crashing down.

...

"_I'm the only one who can." He said_

"_I know. But I'm afraid." Her voice cracking _

"_Me too."_

"_Tomorrow. It will_ _all be done."_

_...  
_

He needed to do it. Because he was the only one who could. The only one strong enough, but today I wish he wasn't all those things, I wish he didn't have to be the only one who can, I know that is totally selfish on my part, because he saved the world, but I just didn't want to lose him. I know how vulnerable I sound right now. And it's not like me to feel broken, and hurt, but that's how he makes me feel. I knew that when I chose to get in a relationship with him, that's why I was always fighting it so much, because I knew if I gave in I would ended up hurting.

At the end of the hall I see Oliver coming in my direction, and I remember one more time of that scene that left me devastating.

...

"_No." No. I yelled. I guess the monster heard me. And this moment feel like the end._

_I was running to get to him,_ _but some strong warms wouldn't let me go forward._

"_Ollie. Let me go. He is going to die"._

"_He would never forgive me if I let you go and you died_ _Lois."_

_I could see the monster coming in his direction. He was so beat up. I didn't even know if he was dead already. I felt the tears slipping down my face so quickly. But I couldn't lose hope. I couldn't lose him._

"_Get up Smallville. Fight for the world. It's not done yet."_

"_Don't die Superman." This time I yelled. I even get the attention of that monster. And in that moment I wanted to have the power to fight that thing so I could_ _save Clark. But I knew that I couldn't. Oliver wouldn't let me go,_ _and I was an emotionally wreck. _

_Oliver pulled_ _me far away from the scene And the monster focused_ _in_ _on_ _Clark once again. It_ _was going fast,_ _and this time it was going to kill him._

"_Don't break your promise." I whispered "You can do it. Only you can, remember? Please fight. Please get up. I love you Smallville"_

_I saw movement coming from him, he was opening his eyes. There was something there, something so great, strength and a determination that I never had seen before. And this time he fights. Hope. I start feeling again, and I could feel it in my gut that this time he would finish that thing once and for all._

_But finish with that thing wasn't the only thing he needed to do, he also needed get out alive, for the world and for me. _

_...  
_

I tried to read Oliver right now, I know he would tell me the information when he got close, but I feel anxious and every step that he makes I feel more afraid.

"Hey". I said

"Hey. Are you okay?" Oliver asked me.

"Cut the pity talk. How is he?"

"He was established. He is healing right now. After the shock it looks like he is going to be okay."

"You're not sure? I need to be sure, only then I can feel relived"

"We're waiting for him to wake up. But his vitals are normal, at least for him.

"Can I see him?" I couldn't take anymore, I knew Ollie was telling the truth, but I just wanted to see with my own eyes and get all the bad images of today out of my head.

"I just need prepare I few thing so you can go in the room, okay." He took a deep breath and said softly. "The worst is over now Lois. He did it. He won, and he'll be fine." This time he assured me.

"Thanks." He gave me a hug just to make sure I was okay, then he headed out down the hall. He was a good friend, for me and for Clark, and I'm glad he was with us at battle; he made sure that Clark was rescued and that he didn't die right there on the street, and on me.

...

"_He killed_ _it."_

"_He doesn't look okay Ollie. Please let me go." This time he did. And I ran faster_ _than I thought I could, my whole body was trembling and my legs were_ _hurting,_ _but I keep going._

"_Clark. Open your eyes." Look at me. The tears are non stop now._

"_Lois,_ _we have to get him out of here. We're taking him to my place. Doctor Emil will be there to make sure he is okay."_

_I feel numb, I wasn't even listening I just following_ _him. Supporting Clark,_ _and leading him to Oliver's car._

_I could see he was in pain. I laid him down in the back seat; his head was resting on my lap. His body was all bruised_ _and I've never see him so broken_.

"_Come on Ollie quickly" I yell, and Clark open his eyes and stare at me._

"_I love you Lois." He says, his voice breaking, he starts_ to cough.

"_Shh. Keep you energy. You going to be okay" I said to assure him,_ _but not_ _even I was sure of that._

"_Lois, I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise". He said like it was his last whisper. And I started to panic, because I knew he was dying. "Come on Clark, don't you dare die on me"_

"_We're here" I heard Oliver saying and everything was falling, they took him inside that room, just like a hospital room._ _I knew they had a plan, but I wish I could help him more._ _I feel so hopeless this moment, but there was nothing I could do so I just stayed_ _there feeling like I was falling from a cliff._

_...  
_

It's been a few hours, but that moment still gives me the creeps. It was the worse moment of my life. Losing Clark would be the worst loss, the most agonizing pain, and the hardest thing that would ever happen to me and after all it would lead me to the most horrible of live.

I'm emotionally unstable right now because I know what I almost lost; I am awareof how much I was going to suffer. I didn't even see Ollie approach me, but then I followed him, because I knew where he would take me. Finally.

When I entered his room I sat by his side. That entire night I was there holding his hands, looking at him, whispering how much I love him over and over again and hoping that he would wake up soon.

Sleep was coming and going for me, but I stand by his side the entire night. I sense some movement, a squeeze of my hand, and I open my eyes and meet his. This is the moment where everything fell into place, because I knew the he would be okay.

I go to him, wrapping my arms in his body and holding so tightly fearing that he would disappear at any moment, and hoping that this wasn't just a dream. I started to cry and he rubbed my back trying to comfort me. I started to get better, my sobs stopping, and I know he's the only one who have that effect on me.

"I'm here Lo." He said softly.

"I know". I look at him. "Are you sure you okay?" I asked.

"I'm perfectly fine. My powers are coming back, I'm feeling stronger.

I punch him in the arm, but it's not strong like the others times.

"Don't ever do that to me again Smallville. "I was losing my mind; I became just like you and went into brooding mode.

He laughs, and I didn't realize how much I had missed it, you know the little things

"Well. I'm sorry for making you become like me. Is the Lois I know is coming back to the surface?"

"Yes she is" I look at him seriously this time, and I say. "Thanks for keeping your promise".

He nodded with his head, reassuring me. He holds my hands in his and he say. "Well it's not going to be that easy get hid of me Lane". And he shows the Clark Kent smile, the one that only him could do, and the only one that makes me feel butterflies.

"It better not be" And I feel the banter coming back again and so the Lois before all that happened.

I look him in the eyes and our faces are inches apart, I'm trying to form words that express how happy I am now, and how devastated I was before, but the words never left my mouth because his lips came crashing down in mine. He silenced me because I didn't need to say anything, he understands all that I was feeling because he would have been feeling the same way. I feel the kiss become so deep that is overwhelming and I finally feel okay, we're together and happy. The worst had gone away now, and he was here to stay.

The End


End file.
